Broken Down and Brought Back
by Takerslove
Summary: Hard working Impa takes care of any business that Vince needs for the WWF. She normally finds all the men to into them self to care about anyone else, but this time she meets the Undertaker and she can’t say the finding are conclusive.


"Vince I been booking your company for years did I ever steer you wrong" Impa said twirling her blue hair around her pale color finger.

"I know well we're here ... thanks Impa" Click Vince hung up.

Impa placed the phone on the hock and chewed her gun. She looked down at her desk full of paper work. She looked at Vince's file checking off a few boxes and kept the file off to the side. Vince trusted Impa to take care of any business that was needed to book places, hotels, interviews and carting. She sighed and plopped down the next file. She stared at the phone as her hand was placed on top. The phone rang and Impa waited for the second ring before picking up.

"Impa how may I help you"

"hi Vince told me to call you" a hussy voice said

"And you are?"

"Mark Calaway" He stated and Impa looked though her files.

"Ah yes I have your file right here" She placed the file open on the desk "how may I help you?"

"I was wondering where I was staying and if the interview with 'byte this' is on."

"um, your in Perison Hotel and the interview is still on"

"Oh good" He said "where is your office located?"

"IN Huskin on George and 10th Ave" She said without a thought.

"And your office is..."

"I'm on the second floor the 23rd office"

"Okay thanks you Bye" Click the phone was replaced back down.

Impa worked on her other case calling up each person. She was grateful for only having a few cases that she really had to contracted on. She was on the phone talking to a client. Her secretary knocked on the door and entered. Impa looked up at her holding a finger to be quiet a second. The secretary's long flowing skirt gently swayed as the wind from the window hit it. Impa placed the phone down.

"Yes, Katie" She looked in to her brown eyes.

"A man name Mark Calaway"

"okay ... um" She frailty moved a few things around "Send him in Kat"

"Okay" She said walking out the door to see the waiting area "Mr. Calaway... Miss Impa will see you now"

"Thank you" He said and walked in the door aside of Kate's desk.

"Evening Mr. Calaway" Impa shock his hand noticing his firm grip and deep green eyes. His brown hair flowed over his shoulder "please sit" She pointed to the chairs in front of her desk. " how can I help you, Mr. Calaway?" She looked at the way he was dressed in T-shirt and jeans.

Mark rubbed his chin thinking and staring at Impa. She had her blue hair up in a bun letting two thin strands on either side. He noticed her blue eyes staring back at him, and her long slender neck. He noticed her brown business suit "um, I was wondering..." He paused a thought about her blue hair

"Yes,"

"Are you free tonight?"

"um" she bloused "I don't date clients"

"no ... just dinner, my treat"

"Treat for what?" She twirled her hair in her fingers

"Just for friend sake" He said and smiled "what time should I pick you up?"

"Um, How about just drinks?" Impa said "strictly business"

"I can deal with that ... what time?"

"seven"

"okay I'll pick you up"

"Okay" Impa said tapping her pencil on the desk.

"One last question is you hair real?" Mark asked picking up a stand of hair.

"yes" She giggled and opened the door "see you then"

"Okay" He Shook her hand and left making sure the door was shut before he congratulated himself.

Impa saw a lot of clients for 'business drinks' After work. She never had on such as Mark, but treated him no different. She normal worked till about nine, not leaving time for a personal life Katie went home at five every night. She was the only one in the whole building. Impa sighed and moved on tot next file. Mark stood at the door and wondered how long she would sit there and not notice him.

"hello Mark" She said making one last note on the paper before looking up at him.

"Don't you take a break?"

"not enough time in the day" She chuckled

"now I see why your number on" He walked over to her desk

"well thanks" She smiled at him

"How about that drink" He said with a smile and leaned over her desk.

"Sure" She closed the folder and garbed her purse looking up for the night "so what made you take me?" She asked wonder

"Um, that's a sever" he snicker and opened the door to his limo.

"Why thank you" She said sitting in the limo with Mark following. Impa placed her hand on her lap while the limo began to pull on to the busy streets of Huskin.

"Do you have a man in your life?" Mark questioned watching Impa's eyes wonder around.

"No, I don't have time" She paused "do you have a girl?"

"Oh no-no, no" He said laughing a bit Impa just looked around and wondered what was so funny "right here" Mark toll the driver and he pulled over and smiled at Impa "what's Impa?"

"um a name" She laughed "It's initials of both of my parents"

"That's cool ... it's different. Mark is normal" she smiled at him as she got out of the car.

Mark held out his hand, and she took it polity 'God Vice was right. She is a beauty' He thought as he opened the door to the club Vince told him about. The two were seated immediately and ordered a drink. Impa had white wine and Mark whatever was on tap.

Mark looked at her "why don't you let your hair down ... it's a pretty color"

"Thanks, but I barley ever have it down." Impa said looking in to the most amazing green eye she ever saw.

"so do you like your job?"

"Yeah, it's my dream. What about you?"

"I love it you meet a lot of new people"

"That's cool that's cool ... so you live around here?"

"um, not really I'm a 30 min drive our west" She paused "I'm a country girl"

"I'm a country boy born in raised in Austin Texas"

"I noticed" She smiled "Dandar Ohio" Mark love to see her smiled and her blue eyes looking back at him in lust. The waitress placed down their drinks. Impa lifted the glass to her lips taking a sip.

"what are you waiting for?" Mark asked

"Um, I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Finding a man" Mark asked taking another drink of his beer.

"Um I don't know ... what about you?" She asked running her finger along the edge of the glass

"time ... the right one, one of the two" Mark chuckled

They both went to silence a bit. Each one wondering about the other one. Impa tried to keep the conversation friendly and professional. Mark had a totally different plans. Vince told him about Impa and about her last boyfriend, Matt. A lot of people knew about her promises and about her.

"what do you want in a guy?" Mark asked touching her hand

She placed the glass down "um," She took the other hand gently rubbed off her lipstick "I want to look into his eyes and see the world." He eyes watered and she looked away.

"It's okay" He said rubbing her hand. She fought off the tears and looked back at him.

"what about you?"

"I guess I want a girl who I can't get tried of and neither of her tried of me"

Impa smiled at the idea which made a small tear run down her face. Mark moved his hand to ouch her tear falling slowly wiping it away. He gently moved her lips closer to his. They both gently touched in the middle their breaths staggered as they parted. Impa's eyes looking at his searching for something is his.

"Come on I'll take you back to your car" Mark said taking her hand excoriating her back to her limo.

They pulled back up to Impa's work. Mark looked at her with delight. She was a beautiful lady.

"thank you for the nice night." She said before closing the door.

Impa opened the door to her car and sat down. She closed her eyes and thought about Matt. She started the car and turned on the radio. Impa was back in her house. She placed her keys on the table. She looked at a picture of Matt and walked up stairs. She changed in to her night gown, thanks God it was Friday as her was left down. She turned off the light and laid to sleep.

"scream my name!" The voice screamed over and over in a deep yell.

"NO NO NO... Matt" Impa own voice screamed kicking and fighting the man off her. Her heart racing her hand and feet kicking wildly. " no no" Impa cried out waking up with her heart in her throat.

Impa rolled over looking at the clock. She sighed and got up. placing on her robe. She walked down the hall and down the stairs wrapping her robe around her tight. Tears down her dace and her heart racing as she entered the kitchen. turning on the light. She put on the water and got her tea ready. She rubbed her face using her hair back she sipped her tea slowly rubbing her head again.

She took deep breaths trying to calm her self down. She never be able to sleep without nightmares for a few months now. Even though Matt's death was a year and half ago. She finished her tear and walked back up stairs to get dress for a relaxing day. She put on a belly shirt and short shorts. The door bell rang and Impa answered the door.

"Mark" She paused "what are you doing here?" She lend ageist the door.

"as you know I have' byte this' today, but would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Two days of you ... what do I owe the honor?" She asked

"You left you hair down..." He said touching a part of her hair

"oh Mark" She said rolling her eyes

"Come on Impa just join me for lunch..."

"fine"

"and what ever happens"

"Um yeah" Impa left the door open as she walked away. Mark followed her in the house "how did you find me?"

"I asked Katie" He said looking around the house "I like you house. You lived her long?"

"yes" She said walk-in back in to the placing her hair up in a bun "I bought the house 5 years ago"

"Oh" He said looking at some of the pictures what's the man?"

"Um, that's Matt" She said rubbing her hand accord the long brown hair green eye man.

"Did you date him?"

"Um yeah" She said finding it hard to breath. Mark touched her shoulder bring her back to the world.

"it's okay" He said

"you don't know what happened" Impa said

"I'll listen if you talk" He said placing the picture down.

"I'm fine" She said "where well I meet you?"

"Well, why don't you just come along with me now?"

"I don't know Mark" She said looking down. Mark took her hands and lifted her chin.

"please?" Giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"okay" She giggled. She garbed her coat, purse and keys. They both headed for the interview with 'byte this'

Impa waited in the lobby of WWF headquarters while Mark was up sitars. She saw a lot of people that she would love to stop and tell them who she was. A hand touched her shoulder and she spun around.

"Vince" She smile "how are you. Mr. McMahon?"

"I'm fine Miss Nickels. Are you enjoying your day?"

"yes Mr. McMahon" She said and Mark came up behind her

"Hey boss"

"Hello Mark. How are things going?"

"Good Vice" He said and Vince's phone rang.

"Well, have fun" He said to the two "don't worry he's a good one" He said to Impa and she smiled watching Vince walking away from the two.

"Shall we go for lunch?"

"Sure" She said taking his hand and they were soon at lunch in Cabural. The food was decent, but nothing to Impa's country taste.

"so do you live around here?" Impa asked Mark while he ate some stake.

"Yeah I live about 30 Minutes fat in the country then you" She smiled and got ready another fork full of salad. " How long since you broke up with Matt?"

"Um" She began to think "a year and half tomorrow" She was surprised of her stableness. She placed another fork full in her mouth.

"Impa" Mark lowered his voice" I know about Matt and you" He face became pale white while flash back traced her mind as Mark talked "I know about the bury..." Pictures of the two masked men flashed in her mind "how Matt watched you helplessly get raped" The word, the scream. Matt being held his face all bloodily and body broken watching her ash she tried to fight then off "how you watched him die" The picture of her lover in her arm whispering that her loved her brought tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me" she got up taking her purse placing her napkin on the table.

She walked in to the bathroom tears now streaming down her face. She went in to an empty stall and cried as silent as she could. ' I love you Matt... God I love you' She keep repeating in her mind. Trying to get those nights thoughts out of her head. She stayed in there for a while letting the tears fall for Matt. She emerge moments later fixing her shirt. Her face almost back to normal, just her eyes a little red. She sat back down.

"Sorry" She said placing her napkin down on her lap.

"No, I'm sorry I should have said anything" He said looking down "how about I take you home?"

"Sure ... we can chill there" Impa said and they left.

The drive was quiet and frightful. Mark felt really sorry for saying another. He noticed that the wounds for Matt and from the mask men were still wide opened and fresh in her mind. He reached over and touched her leg. She looked up and smiled.

"Mark" Impa started "I'm having a problem with this whole thing"

"Go a head" Mark said looking concurred.

"I been having problem's sleeping because of this ... it's not your fault this was going on for a while"

"Is anyone with you?"

"no I'm to bold for help ... hell you know Matt"

"Would you let me stay with you?" He asked now with the fear in his eyes.

"pleas do" She said soon they were at Impa's house. Impa placed her keys on the table and turned on the lights. "Make your self at home. Kitchen is on the left living room is on the right... I'll be right down."

"Okay" He said looking around. He wasn't one for all the pale colors Impa used on her decorating. He looked around the kitchen delicate decorated in an apple theme.

"do you like it?" Impa asked looking at him

"it's a kitchen" He said and laughed

"Come on I'll show you around" She smiled at him. Impa took him around the house showing him where he could stay and put his bags. They chinch chatted softly as they entered then den.

"Damn... I want to live in this section" Mark said

Impa laughed "big screen TV, Surround sound, Huge stereo, and wood decorating ... yeah it's man's room"

"Would you mind if I sleep down here?"

"go a head" She smiled "enjoy ... only thing is that it gets cold at night down here"

"I can handle that" He said hugging her.

The two chilled in the den for a while and finally. Impa feel asleep in his arms. He picked her and took her to her bed. She sleep slinkily in his arms as he walked up the stairs. He laid her down and looked at her peacefully. He closed the door half way and walked back to the den. It began to get dark and Mark didn't want to wake Impa who finally was resting at peace. He began to raid her fig. bring some leftovers of Chinese and PBJ sandwich together. He sat down food on the table hearing a slightly quiet cry.

He muted the TV still hearing the cry. He got up and walked though the kitchen the cry still sounding. He stood at the bottom of the steps and listened to the cry.

"Impa?" He called up "Impa are you okay" There was no response. Impa same flying down the sitars into his arms tears streaming down her face as more seam to keep coming. Mark rubbed her back "It's okay" He keep reaping to her.

"M-M-Mark" She cried between her tears.

"It's okay everything is okay" He said brushing her face with the back of his hand "come on" He said guiding her to the den. He sat her bent to him on the couch as her tears seam to slow down. Impa laid her head on Mark's hip "are you okay?"

"I'm okay" She said placing a hand on his lap "I just had another nightmare" She looked up at Mark taking another bite of his PBJ sandwich.

"a pretty bad on": Mark said placing an arm on her

"yeah" She sand and stared at him "Mark"

"Yes, Impa" He said swallowing the last of his sandwich.

He bent down and brushed her hair away form her face he lifted up her chin bring her lips to his. He kissed her softly and deeply tasting all of her realm in her mouth. She moaned light her stomach twisting and turning with all different emotions. Mark gently lifted her up on to him He ran his hand down her body. She could feel her body responding to his hands and lips. Mark gently pushed up her top dropping it on the floor.

Impa did the same to Mark taking off his shirt. She was amazed by his built and his tattoos just like Matt. She moaned and Mark worked off every bit of cloths off her body as she did to him. Mark laid her down on the couch slowly brushing his hand down her body. He felt her wetness grown. She moaned lightly as she slowly ran his fingers up and down here. Mark gently snuggled up to Impa taking her in his arms.

"M-Mark" Impa cried closing her eyes as he entered her. Mark slowly laid still in her afraid that anything that he did could make her flash back.

"Impa" He moaned to her "open your eye ... look at me" He said thrusting her as she sobbed in his arm. " Impa I love you... I love you" He said brushing her hair aside.

"M-Mark" She pulled her self up to him. He could feel one heart beat together "I love you Mark I love you..."

A few months later Mark showed up at Impa's work. he was just back for a few days. Katie looked up at Mark and smiled. He walked pass her and into the room.

"NO Mr. Vernally I'm just telling you what I am told... Have a good day" She hung up the phone

"can you take a break" Mark asked

"Oh I don't know" She said with a smile...

Mark and Impa sat down at a very fancy restaurant. She looked around and wonder what's the news. Mark reached over the table to hold her hand. She loved his touch. It soothed her bodies from all the aches inside. He lightly rubbed her hand.

"So, what is this all about?" She asked him. He looked down and smile "Mark ... what are you planning"

"Nothing, I just wanted to have a nice night out seeing that's my last one here for a few months."

"Where are you headed this time?"

"Florida" He said "It won't be for long I'll be back before ya know it." She giggled

"Yeah I bet." She said to him "So, that's it you just wanted a nice night out?"

"yeah" He said "There is nothing wrong with having a night out with my girlfriend" Impa looked at him and his mysterious grin on his face.

"Okay" She said with a smile as she sat back in her seat.

"What will you have tonight?" The waiter asked

"I would like the Chicken and noodles and She will have the salad bar" He said watching Impa blush a bit. He already knew that she would never eat half the food she did.

"anything to drink?" The waiter asked

"Um, I'll take a beer and She will have white wine" Mark had her taste down to a 't' now.

"Okay" the waiter said and walked away.

"Now there is something up" She said

"It's just dinner, dear" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah" She said and gave him a look.

The two ate their dinner with short giggles and laughs. They were having a great time. Impa placed down her napkin, and excused her self to go to the bathroom. Mar called over the waiter.

"It's time" He said and the waiter knotted.

Impa fixed her hair in the mirror, washed her hands and left the restroom. She walked back to the table and saw all the waiter standing behind Mark and Mark on one knee in front of them all.

"Mark what is this" She asked walking up to him as her took her hand.

"Impa, will you marry me" Her face lit up and blush rushed her cheek while Mark slipped on the ring "what do ya say?"

"Yes," She said and Mark stood up to all the claps and kissed her. They sat back down and Impa face was bright red "just a nice night" She snickered to him.

"well, it is a nice night" He said smiling back at her. Mark called for the check and soon they were back at Impa house.

Mark and Impa dated for about a 2 years now between all the time that he even got to spend at home. He moved in to her house about a year in to the dating. She hated not seeing him, but now she saw him all the time and each day was new with him.

"When do you leave?" She asked him rolling around in one of his T-shirts that drowned her.

"Tomorrow morning... Where is my 'decade of destruction' T-shirt?" He asked her still digging threw the dresser. Impa looked down at the one she was warring.

"I don't know" She said with a giggle. He turned around.

"come on hand it over" He said seeing she was warring it

"Come get it" She said with smiles and giggles.

Mark walked over to the bed and kneed at the foot of it. Giving her the puppy dog eyes. She laid her head next to where his body touched the bed. and happy played. Mark bent down and kissed her deeply. He slowly ran his hand up her legs feeling her slick surface already. He loved with when just playing around turned her on so deeply. He slide his hand up under the T-shirt and took it off. He dropped it to the floor and then stood up.

"Hey" Impa wined to him.

"Let me pack will ya" He said and Impa grew impaction.

Impa stood next to Mark his hand on the dresser determine not to move one inch. Impa ran her hand down his arms as she stood naked next to him. He looked over at him, but did nothing more. She ducked under his arm and stood between his two massive arms. She wiggled her ass next to his manhood that was now throbbing. She hoped on the dresser and kissed him deeply.

"No play makes Marky pay" She said like a child and Mark chuckled picking her up and placing her on the bed for some hot heavy love making.

Mark woke up to the alarm the next morning. The sun was not up yet and he didn't want to wake up Impa who was sleeping like a child. She still have nightmare every once and while, but when Mark was there they seam to not come around to much. He got up and took a shower and got dressed. He looked down at Impa who didn't stir. He kissed her forehead and placed down a note of where he was and his hotel room. He picked up his bags and walked out the door locking it behind him.

Mark was right Impa kept her self busy at work like she always did when Mark was gone. She was so happy about the engagement and so much in love. She couldn't wait till Mark got home. She left work early then normal she wanted to surprise Mark with a candle light dinner, and a little gift that she got him.

Impa placed her keys on the table next to the door and locked the door. She walked in to the kitchen and prepared some stake and back potatoes. Mark's favorite meal. She Made a salad that she placed in to the fig. for later. She placed the potatoes in the oven and went up stairs to get changed. Mark would be home any minute.

She turned on some music and danced around in her bra and underwear. She was in such a high, her lover would be home any minute. She spun around and looked in to her cloth for the dress she knew Mark loved. It was black with these beads of blue flowers around the bottom. She pulled it out and placed it on the bed. She heard the door slam shut.

"Mark is that you?" She called down "Mark hunny I'm up here" She yelled taking the dress off the hanger and placing it in front of her spinning around again. She put on the dress and got this eerie feeling that someone was in the house and it wasn't Mark. She looked at her self in the mirror knowing that no one had a key but Mark and herself. A big shadowy finger stood at the door. She spun around and looked at the man.

"who are you?" She yelled He walked towards her quickly taking her flying arms in one hand and pulled her to the ground. They wrestled Impa screaming for help and for Mark while trying to fight the man off. He finally got a lock of her hair in his hand and stood up dragging her across the floor.

"Do you remember me?" He asked her watching her hand reaching up to he hair. "Remember how I feel inside of you?" She began to stubble against him again screaming for help "now don't do that you'll only make it harder on your self." He said pulling her up to her feet just to knock her back down. Her head hit against the bath tub and the lights went out.

Mark entered the house seeing smoke coming from the kitchen, and a strange feeling in his stomach. "Impa!" He called and go no answer in return. He walked in to the kitchen turning off the oven and opening up the door and windows near by. "Impa!..." He got silence in return "Impa answer me!" He yelled looking around the kitchen to see she was going to make dinner. He walked in to the dinner room looking for calling her name. He saw the plates and candles set for two and her stomach began to get more squeeze. Mark walked up stairs and into the bed room. He looked around and saw feet with black stalking showing out the bathroom door.

"Impa" Mark called as he hurried tot he door. He looked at her body Her lips bloodily and her hair all messed up. "Impa" He said taking her body into her arms. "Impa" He said wailing her hair away form her face. She looked like a small rag doll in his arm. He picked her up and sat on the toilet. He pulled down on of the towel on the rack and gently wiped off the blood that was around her mouth. He gently rocked her in his arms and then wonder if this was hot it as like when Matt died so very long ago.

"Mark" Impa's voice called out in a mumble

"Impa ... are you okay?" He asked

"Um, yeah" She said a tried to sit up but God dizzy. "I'll just lay here for a while." Mark smiled at her and looked in her glossy blue eyes

"what happened?" He asked

"I was planning to something really romantic for you and I came up here to get dress. I heard the door slam and I thought it was you so I called down. the next thing I know a mask man in all black. It was the same one that was here when Matt died." She said and paused "The next thing I knew I was dragged in here and-and "She studded not sure what to say.

"It's okay" Mark said and hugged her tightly. Impa sat up on Mark's lap.

"um, there is something on the dresser for you" She said getting up and walking out of the bathroom. She walked to the dresser and picked up the small box on the dresser before sitting on the bed.

"Ya know, Impa nothing was taking out of the house ... everything was fine downstairs expect for the potatoes in the oven" He said listening to her laugh.

"I loved the door when I came in" Impa said "I remember doing that" She paused "I'm sorry Mark."

"It's okay nothing is missing and everything will be okay" He said and rubbed her Impa's cheek.

"Here" She said and handed him the box. He opened it up to see a man's ring with his name printed in gold.

"It's beautiful" He said and hugged her. "I love you" He said slipping on the ring. Mark bent down and kissed Impa deeply. They separated both breathing as one.

"I love you Mark" She said and looked down at her dress. "This one is rune" She said smiling back up at him.

"Yeah maybe, but we will never be" He said with a smile and kissed Impa deeply...

THE END


End file.
